Generally, burglar alarm systems incorporate an entry delay device to allow disarming of a burglar alarm system within a preset time after opening of door, so that false alarms can be prevented. However, such an entry delay device also allows the burglar time to disarm the alarm. Therefore, the function of the burglar alarm system is impaired. The active entry delay device is a design to eliminate the aforesaid defect.
The active entry delay device according to the present invention is characterized by a wired or wireless momentary switch. Turning on of the said switch will cause an entry delay, so that the user can disarm the burglar alarm system within a preset time. Any person other than the user will be and able to turn on the switch to provide an entry delay and therefore the burglar alarm will be triggered immediately if the door is opened by any person other than user.